Survivors Story (Lucky and Sweet)
by DeathByQwerty
Summary: This is a story of Lucky and Sweet becoming mates, and many other events going on with and without the pack. Things end up getting out of hand and Sweet and Lucky think of leaving the pack and going off their own way. Will it happen? Won't it? Guess you gotta find out in the story.


At least some of you know my spare time not working on my HTTYD story was not wasted too much, I spent some of it working on this story. And no if you're wondering this is not gonna be as good as I want it to be. I just can't seem to get into the same Dog mindset the writer of the actual books seemed to be able to do. Props to Erin Hunter for the amazing books she's wrote.

Survivors

Story

(Lucky and Sweet)

Chapter One

Lucky jerked awake to the touch of someone's nose to his side, when he opened his eyes he saw Sweet standing there. "What do you want?" Sweet seemed to be somewhat distracted, "I need to talk to you, away from the pack." Lucky yawned and stood up slowly and stretched, "Lead the way." Sweet turned to the entrance of the cave and started walking, Luck followed slowly in silence. After a short while Sweet turned to Lucky and sat down, "First Lucky, I need to know that you won't just walk off when I say what I want to, it's important to me." Lucky didn't answer, he just laid down and looked at her. "I was wondering if-" she trailed off as she heard Alpha howl, "Great, just what I needed. A pack meeting." They both got up and headed their way outside of the cave for the pack meeting.

After the pack meeting Sweet still wanted to talk to Lucky, although he seemed to have disappeared right after the meeting. So Sweet went off to talk to Alpha about what she was gonna ask Lucky, "Alpha there's something I need to talk to you about.",,"I have a guess as to what, I've noticed how you act around Lucky. You could do much better than him I'm sure, but if it's him you really want as you mate then it's fine by me.",,"Thank you Alpha, I really appreciate this." Sweet wandered off to try and find Lucky and ask him, when she finally found him he was asleep in the shade. She nudged him lightly with her nose, "Lucky, wake up." Lucky rolled over but didn't seem to wake up, she nudged him harder with her nose. "Lucky please, I need to talk to you." He still didn't wake so she gave up and went off to find Alpha and talk to him, she found him in his usual place. "Alpha, I need to ask you something.",,"I have a guess as to what it is just by how you've been acting, just tell me who it is." She blinked with surprise, "It's umm, Lucky." Alpha let out a slight chuckle, "You could do so much better than him Sweet, you know that right?" Sweet nodded slightly, "It's just... We've been through so much together, I feel like him and I have a connection. That and I'm afraid of losing him again, so maybe if I ask him he'll have something that'll keep him around." Alpha let out a yawn and stretched out where he was, "Alright, if you want to be his mate I see no problem in it." With that Alpha closed his eyes and Sweet took that as her time was spent talking to him, so she went off to relax in the warm sunlight of the morning. Then she saw Lucky talking to one of the other possible mates in the Pack, she couldn't afford to sit around and do nothing so she got up and went to talk to Lucky. "Lucky, can I talk to you?",,"Of course, where do you wanna talk?",,"On a walk?",,"Alright, lead the way." Sweet started off on her favorite path for taking walks on, about halfway to where Sweet wanted to get to Lucky decided to stop in the shade for a break. "Lucky really? You're always the one who wants to push on and keep a solid pace, yet here you are stopping and resting? What's up with you?" Lucky let out a yawn, "Sweet, I just haven't been sleeping too well lately. Besides isn't this a good enough place to talk about whatever it is you need to talk to me about?" Sweet sighed and sat down beside Lucky, "Lucky...I was wondering if...Maybe you'd..." Sweet kept hesitating right before asking what she wanted to, "Sweet is something wrong?" Lucky could see whatever it was, really bothered her. "I just... I can't Lucky." She turned and walked off in the same direction they were heading the whole time,

Lucky got up and started walking after her. "Sweet! Whatever it is you can tell me.",,"Lucky...I'm too afraid you'll say no. Please just forget it?" Lucky tilted his head to the side, whatever she had on her mind he was too curious to forget it now. "Sweet, you already dragged me out here away from the pack, just ask me what it is." Sweet let out a slow sigh, "I was hoping...That maybe...You'd be my mate." The last part was too quiet for Lucky to here, "That'd I'd be what?" Sweet spoke only a little louder, "My mate." Lucky was stretching out on the ground while Sweet was looking the other way,

"Come here Sweet." Sweet turned her head just enough to look at Lucky, the look he saw in hers eyes made something inside him feel guilty. Although he had no clue why he did, he had done nothing wrong. "Sweet, of course I'll be your mate. I've been waiting for the day you'd ask me." Sweet's ears perked up, "Really?!" Lucky nodded and turned onto his side, Sweet walked over and snuggled down into Lucky's chest. She realized she must have fallen asleep in the warmth of Lucky because when she opened her eyes again it was almost dark out, it didn't click in her head till she lifted her head and looked around her. She nudged Lucky in the side with her nose, "Lucky! We should have already been back with the pack!" Lucky didn't seem to care too much, he was too busy enjoying the rest. "Can't we wait till morning? It's been so long since I've gotten that good of sleep.",,"No! We have to head back now. Come on get up."

Lucky got up slowly and took his time stretching and shaking himself before finally setting off with Sweet in the direction of the pack, the whole way back Lucky was watching Sweet, she seemed to be bounding around with joy. And every time he asked her something she was too caught up in her own thoughts to ever answer, _She must be really happy that I said yes to her._ By the time they got back to the pack the light was beginning to break through the trees that sat on the side the sun came up on, Lucky had been yawning the whole trip back to the pack. "Did we have to leave then? Cause now I'm really tired.",,"So go sleep." Just as Lucky was making his way into the den he slept in, he heard Alpha howl to the pack for a meeting. It took a bit for everyone to gather around Alpha, but once they all had he didn't hesitate at all to get down to business. "I called this meeting to announce that I am appointing a new Omega." Everyone shot a look at Lucky now and then, "Why are people looking at me like that?" Alpha simply scratched his ear and ignored Lucky's question, Sweet whispered to Lucky, "They don't think we should be mates Lucky.",,"Pfft, who cares what they think." Lucky licked Sweet's ear and turned his attention back to Alpha, "Starting as of now, Whine will again be the Omega for the pack." Whine instantly voiced his dislike of this, "Why can't Lucky stay as Omega?",,"You dare question me?! " Whine backed away in submission, Sweet stepped in to relieve the tension, "Because, an Omega cannot be mates with the Beta." Lucky followed Sweet into the small cove that all the dens were located in, but instead of continuing to follow Sweet, Lucky went looking for the den he normally slept in so he could get some sleep, Sweet barked back at him, "You don't sleep there anymore Lucky, you sleep with me in my den.",,"Oh, right." He turned and headed contently for Sweet's den, when he got there he laid down and curled up into a half ball, as Sweet started to walk off he whined at her. "Lucky, I'll only be a bit. I gotta talk to Alpha about something." Lucky's eyes slowly slid shut as he waited for Sweet to return, _How long had it been? How long would it be? What is she up to? Is she betraying me for Alpha?_ \- He was interrupted from his half asleep thoughts by the touch of something tapping him slighting on his chest, when he opened his eyes to look around he noticed Sweet curled up sleep as close to him as possible. _Well, I guess that answer my question. Sort of._

Many many months later...

Lucky came wandering into his den to see if Sweet was awake or not, Sweet sat up and seemed almost too eager to tell him something. "Lucky, I'm gonna have pups." Lucky just sat there unsure how to react to it, and Sweet took that the wrong way. "You're not happy? I mean really, they're your pups too Lucky!" Finally Lucky reacted to the news the way Sweet expected him to, "You mean, I'm gonna be a father?!"

-To be continued-


End file.
